Whatever Happens, Happens
by evilfaye
Summary: How many times can one person die? For some it's hundreads and with others it's just once, but like Spike says Whatever happens, happens. SpikexFaye.


Ok this is my first attempt to write a Cowboy Bebop fanfic. Hate it or love it I tried my best.

Flashbacks in_ italics_.

**Disclaimer-I do not own Cowboy Bebop or any of the characters. I also do not own the song "Fake Wings" and "A Stray Child"**

* * *

**Fake Wings**

**Composer: Yuki Kajiura**

Shine bright morning light. Now in the air the spring is coming. Sweet blowing wind Singing down the hills and valleys. Keep your eyes on me Now we're on the edge of hell Dear my love, sweet morning light Wait for me, you've gone much farther, too far

**Chapter 1: Of lost stars and lost hope.**

"I'm not going there to die...I'm going there to see if I'm truly alive." Though he said those words he knew what he was truly doing. In going there he knew he be ending his life. To kill and to be killed, but death is a good friend to Spike Spiegel. A friend that consumes him and then spits him back out. For he lives and dies, because of the gentle creature known as woman. Yet now he wonders: "Why am I alive now. The woman I love is dead. Why can I not join her."

"It seems your guardian has been burnt out. Yet you still remain in the world of the living. You truly are lucky Swimming Bird."

_ Everyone looks up as they see the infamous Spike Spiegel making his way down the stair case. He was the one who came in here on his own, and took down so many Syndicate members, and now here he stands bloodied, bruised, sliced up and who knows what else. The man looked as if he would not survive his way down the stairs everyone around him knew he was no longer a threat. And as he his finger to form the shape of a gun and letting out a single word. "Bang." he simply fell to the ground. Everyone thought he was dead. No one was going to take care of him. So what did they do. They through him off a bridge into the man made river. _

A Swimming Bird- A bird that defies all logic and swims and is still able to fly. Just like Spike except he defied death. The fact was he defied death so many times that just like the Shaman said his guardian had been burnt out. His star had already fallen and still he was alive. Living still the half life. Why had he survived. Why had he been swept ashore and then be patched up by the shaman. Where had his shinning light gone. Was he truly dead even though he still walked among the living, or was Hell just afraid to take him.

* * *

**A Stray Child **

**Vocal: Emily Bindiger**

if you are lost in your way deep in an awesome story don't be in doubt and stray cling to your lonesome folly now you're too close to the pain let all the rain go further come back and kiss me in vain mother oh do not bother hear the chorus of pain taking you back to proper ways it's so easy to find if you could remind me now you are lost in your way deep in an awesome story so I will find you again kiss you for lonesome folly

She felt lost and more alone than ever. Of course she still had Jet, but now that's all she had. She didn't have the kid or even the stupid mutt anymore. They were both gone, and what her the most was him. He had left though she more than begged him to stay. He left to die as they both knew. Even if he said he was going to see if he was alive. He was so much in a dream that he didn't even realized that he was actually alive. At least that's what she believed. If someone still cared for you weren't you alive. Because in her own little demented way Faye Valentine did care for Spike. Even if she never admit it to anyone except for herself. She cared for the lunkhead and now that he was gone another part of her was gone as well.

So now she laid here in his bed just praying that he would open the door and yell at her for being in his bed, or even make some stride remark. She wouldn't care or even be the least bit embarrass just as long as he was back and the Bebop could go back to some type of normality. But her prays would never be answered he wouldn't come back this time.

'Why do people torture people their selves in believing that some God holds their fate.' Faye thought as she rolled over in _his_ bed and grabbed h_is_ pillow taking in the aroma that can only be identified as Spike's. 'If there really was a god out there he would allow people to die until the reached an old age.' she finished her though as she went into a restless sleep only dreaming of him, but those dreams were soon fading into darkness. She had truly lost hope. She now knew that he was dead and not coming back.

**Ok how was it. I hoped it didn't suck to much, but if it did and if we you ever meet me in person please don't throw anything at me saying that I'm the worse fanfic writer and that I should have never even tried to write a Cowboy Bebop fanfic and that it sucked so much that I ruined your image of Cowboy Bebop. I'm not saying that I cry or anything, but that be mean. Well I hoped you like it, and if you didn't I'm sooooo sorry that I ruined five minutes of your time, but please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
